


The Gift of Forgetting

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Series: Marauders One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Dom James Potter, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Sub Lily Evans Potter, Sub Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Remus Lupin's 20th birthday and his longterm boyfriend, Sirius Black, faces a predicament he'd never had before; he did not know what to get his darling Moony, since he's been changed so much by the war. Then, the newlywed Lily Potter makes a suggestion that just might work... Simply (and modestly) put, the gift of forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written 1.) smut with more than two people 2.) BDSM smut 3.) Double penetration 4.) smut with toys, so... Sorry if it sucks.

Sirius puffed heavily on the cigarette in between his medium, dull lips, surrounded by stubble he didn't have the determination to shave off. Moony liked it, anyway, right?  
Or at least, he had. What with the war going so south, almost everything about Remus had changed. It was getting harder and harder for Sirius to... To...  
To be around him. To love him. To care. It was harsh, but Sirius was not a strong man. He could only take so much pushing, and Remus had already shoved him a thousand times farther than the former heir would have let anyone push him.  
Moony. It was 3 March; 7 days until his Moony's 20th birthday. Sirius hadn't the slightest inkling as to what to get his beloved boyfriend of, what, six years? Maybe seven?  
In first year, Sirius had made his friends a giant painting of Hogwarts Grounds, at twilight, including the Black Lake, the Forbbiden Forrest (complete with centaurs and giant spiders, the largest with Hagrid on it's back), and four figures that looked remarkably like Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. In second year, he'd gotten a sculpture made purely of melted Bernie Bott's beans in the shape of Fenrir Greyback's ugly, decapitated head, and the four boys had laughingly devoured it. In third year, the other three Marauders had made Remus the Marauder's Map- he always got lost, and loved avoiding people. For fourth year, he'd serenaded Remus in the common room and offered a promise toe-ring and asked him out. Fifth year, he'd gotten a lengthy novel filled with SiriusXRemus smut scenes (exactly 3,333 meters of parchment, to make reading it all that much more fun). For sixth year he'd drawn a rather lovely picture of Moony in werewolf form, almost smiling; he enjoyed his three new friends very much. In seventh year, Sirius had let him top for the first time- and the last, for that matter. Sirius hated the sensation... For his eighteenth birthday, he bought them two week-long vacations to France- the same time and location as Lily and James' honeymoon. They'd all had loads of fun. Last year, for his nineteenth, they'd gone to Canada and toured the gay bars... And Sirius had even stripped for Remus, although it had been in their room.  
But in the last year, Remus had lost so much weight from his loss of appetite he looked sickly. His usually overactive sex drive was practically nonexistant. His personality had gone from snarky, loving, flamboyant, and cute to reserved, angry and silent. Sirius still loved Remus dearly, but he didn't know what to do to make him... Happy, anymore. He'd done everything; every sexual remedy, every method of comfort, every method the three closest libraries had to offer about fixing your relationship, every suggesting Lily and even James had made.  
His cigarette was burning down, and the filter had even caught fire, singing Sirius' fingers. He dropped it onto the pavement of Prongs and Lily's beautiful home in Godric's Hollow. Then, he walked inside as if he lived there- and he practically did.  
Lily was draped out on the couch in one of James' shirts and the shortest pair of shorts Sirius had ever seen. She had headphones on, her eyes were closed, and she held a casette tape. James hollered when he heard the door.  
"Oi, mate!" He came from the kitchen, shirtless and in only pants and a frilly pink apron. His messy black spikes were slicked down with water, and his nose did not have his glasses perched on it. Sirius snickered at his doofy mate.  
Lily opened her stunning green eyes and got a grin of her own, removing her headset and setting aside the cassette to embrace her guest. Sirius held the warm girl, almost a head shorter than he, for a long minute, eyes closing. He only let go to embrace Prongs, walking over and clapping against James almost desperately.  
"Where's Moony?" Lily pondered brightly, and much to Sirius' despair, it tightened around his weakened heart like a vice made of barbed wire.  
He inhaled sharply and bent a bit to bury his head into James' neck, just a hair shorter than Sirius, and squeezed. Where was Moony? Certainly not in his body in their flat. James held him knowingly and put a cheek on his head, and after a full three minutes, Lily appeared and squeezed herself in. Sirius picked his head up and sandwiched the girl, who looked up at him with those damn eyes. He really wouldn't say he was attracted to his best mate's wife, but if he were, it would be because of them.  
"What do I get him?" Sirius asked, looking between Lily's stunning green eyes and James' glittering hazel ones- honestly, James' eyes were pretty fucking hot, too- and he released his friends, moving over to the recently vacated couch and plopping hard. James lay on him, and Lily followed. They were a touchy pair, the Potters.  
"Get him sex." Lily said, her tummy on James', looking down over his shoulder. Her face was close to Sirius'.  
"Sex? He doesn't want to have it on a regular day, it-"  
"Special sex," Lily corrected.  
"Sirius is pretty special," James said with a smirk. Padfoot whacked his friend in the side, and James laughed through a groan.  
"Does he like bondage?" Lily asked in the most casual tone ever, and James cleared his throat.  
"He, uh... Yeah," Sirius said, looking away with a small smirk. Proper, Lily Potter was not.  
"Alright. BDSM foursome," Lily said suggestively, and both men whipped their heads to the bold redhead.  
"With whom?" Sirius asked, raising his elegant brow. She, surely, was not suggesting...  
"Me and James, of course. Who else would you trust enough to-?"  
"Me and Padfoot are like brothers," James said, sitting up, careful not to throw his wife off of his lap. He scooted beneath Sirius' muscular legs, and Lily sat beneath one, her legs atop the other shin. Sirius was looking between them, too bewildered for thought.  
Lily had a big, naughty expression- the kind she often wore around any of the Marauders (other than Peter; she regarded him more in the way of an elder sister)- and she was looking between her husband and his best mate.  
"Alright, so me and Remus can share you both, and have some fun together," Lily said. Sirius didn't believe his ears.  
Lily was, of course, the kind to joke about sex- one had to be, being married to a perverted tosser like James- but Sirius would have never imagined her as the kind to be into foursomes. Sirius and James met eyes disbelievingly, but after a mere split second, Prongs said;  
"I'm down. Definitely down." Hazel eyes urged Sirius to agree, as well.  
What if Remus reacted badly to the proposal? What if he thought Sirius just wanted to shag other people? He really, really didn't- as gorgeous as he found Lily, he'd never really been into girls, and as downright sexy as he found James, he definitely didn't want to shag the bloke... Though he wouldn't be opposed to watching Moony.  
"I... For Moony. Only if he wants to," Sirius pulled his legs away to sit up.

 

Sirius was so nervous, he could very well have to run to the toilet to get sick a few times, which would have been bad; he'd already brushed his teeth three times.  
He was in his and Moony's bed in their small, quaint flat, wearing nothing but black boxers and a single grey sock. His hair was down, but Merlin help him, if anyone but Moony touched it, it was entirely possible that Sirius would simply explode.  
He really wasn't all that into the idea of sex. In fact, it rather disgusted him- until he actually got around to doing it, and he could only stomach snogging when it was with Lupin. His parents had beaten it into him- quite literally- that sex was repulsive and for the purpose of children only. It was probably the most painful thing from his childhood that was still engrained into Sirius. He hoped it would be different to actually do it.  
But even if it wasn't, Moony was worth it. He remembered the night after Lily'd suggested it, bringing it up to his lover.  
"Moony..." he'd whispered around two in the morning, when neither of them could sleep. Sirius had been in his spot to the left of Moony, on his back, nude under their sheets. Remus had been facing away from Padfoot, backed up against him, Sirius' arm under his head.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know what to get you for your birthday."  
"Then, don't, darling," Moony had said, turning to face his boyfriend with droopy eyes. His voice was quiet and clouded with drowsiness.  
"I asked Prongs and Lily, even."  
"Oh." Remus said, frowning.  
"Lily... She suggested something. I'm not really... It's not something I particularly want to... But if you do, I mean..." Sirius had gotten flustered, and ground his fist into his face until Remus had gently pulled the hand away and tangled their fingers together. He loved their nights together... His Moony was his Moony again.  
"What is it, Padfoot?"  
"A foursome." Sirius had squeezed his eyes shut.  
"With them?"  
The constellation namesake nodded.  
After a moment, Remus spoke again. "You hate sex. I couldn't ask you to-"  
"If you want it, it's done, Moony."  
Remus had given in, and now, Sirius was dying.  
Remus was by the front door, waiting. He, too, was nervous, although also excited. He wore real clothing, but Sirius hadn't seen the point.  
It was nearly seven by the time Remus led their guests into the bedroom. His face was flushed and he fidgeted with his hands, much like how he used to whenever the boys' had gotten into mischief early on in Hogwarts, and Sirius didn't resist the nostalgiac smile that consumed his face.  
Moony smiled back cheekily, running his hands through light brown hair. He lounged in between Sirius' splayed legs.  
Lily wore a simple tan sundress, one of her favorites, and James wore a baggy wizard's robe, the one that just slipped off his shoulders.  
"How do we... Start this?" Moony chuckled out, rubbing his hands subconsciously on Sirius' hairy shins.  
"Let's strip first," Lily decided after a moment, then seized her dress by the hem and pulled it easily over her head. She wore no bra, but mocha knickers contrasted her smooth, pale skin nicely. Her body was curved wonderfully, though it was thinner than Sirius foud optimal, with hipbones and ribs slightly visible. Her breasts were small and her nipples a light beige, pert and upright. Her skin was not tanned anywhere, and her thighs were the largest things on her. She sheepishly sat on the bed.  
James shrugged off his robes after he was done watching his wife and revealed nothing but skin underneath; his skin was tan and hairy, a small patch of black curls at the base of his soft penis. He was a grower, not a shower, and his uncircumsized length sat maybe an inch past his firm, taught sac. His legs were muscular, though not nearly as much so as Sirius', though his upper body was much more toned. A soft-lined six pack sat under pectorals, and lithe biceps had a few visible veins in them. He took off his glasses, walking over and setting them on Sirius' near empty side table.  
Remus was next, undoing his belt and sliding his shirt off, wiggling sheepishly from his trousers and disposing reluctantly his plaid pants beneath. He, too, was a grower, and a pale, circumsized prick sat the same length as his slightly long, soft sac. A trimmed hedge of blonde curls surrounded both. His legs were thin and bowed to the side slightly, his chest thin but not repulsive. He pulled Sirius' boxers off for him, revealing the only cock that was long whilst soft; Sirius' seven inch, thick meat, uncircumsized and unfortunatelt veiny. He had no hair around it; he didn't like the contrast on his porcelain skin. A pink, tiny sac was hidden underneath it. Being a Quidditch Beater, Sirius was thick and strong, but he had a small layer of chub over his abdomen. His biceps and legs, however, were beyond strong. He pushed his hair back and Moony sat forward.  
"I said BDSM, right?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Remus is a sub, and so am I," Lily said, looking between James and Sirius as if to say so, dominate us, already. James found his voice before Sirius did, which kept the room from gaining an air that was too awkward.  
"Safewords?"  
"Me and Sirius' is Snivellus," said Remus, and James laughed.  
"Why?" Lily demanded defensively.  
"S'just a mood killer, Lil," Sirius said with a smirk.  
"Well, me and James use 'Harry,'" Lily said.  
"Hairy?" Remus asked with a frown.  
"No bigger turn off than your future son's name," James said, his voice uncomfortable; Lily had obviously done the choosing. It made sense, honeslty; James would sacrifice every ounce of decision-making, manliness, and masculinity he had to please the headstrong ginger. She was literally nearly everything good in James' world.  
"Well," Sirius said, clearing his throat. "Let's go with... Elephant, then," he suggested uncomfortably.  
"What're Remus' limits?" Lily asked. Moony shrugged.  
"Haven't found any yet," he admitted unashamedly. "Sirius isn't very creative in that aspect."  
Sirius glared playfully at his lover. "Yours, Lily?"  
"Don't reckon I like feet, or anal. I don't like gags or blindfolds, but I love being tied up. Not good at talking," Lily looked at James for help.  
"She likes being pet. Being treated real sweet, like a kitten," James was staring at the ground. Sirius couldn't imagine he was psyched to be sharing his little Lily flower.  
"Like a kitten," Moony mused to himself.  
"Shall I get you both some collars?" Sirius teased, and both submissives' eyes glittered at the thought. Sirius and James met eyes, and Remus scrambled off the bed and into the closet, returning shortly thereafter with a medium sized, clear tote full of all of their supplies.  
"The red dildos are for anal, the blue ones he uses on my mouth, so Lily can have them in her... In her..." Remus started, before glancing at the brown triangle on Lily's torso.  
"Pussy. Cunt." Lily giggled. "Honeypot, snatch, hole..."  
Sirius cleared his throat as Remus dug out two collars; one black, one brown. He tossed Lily the latter one; it had a bell, and she cooed.  
James tsked, though, and as if in reflex, Lily dropped it and straightened, much like a trained pet. That did rouse Sirius' member, despite his lack of comfort. James rounded the bed and the gay couple watched as he gathered Lily's red hair in his fist, then pressed his thumb and pointer finger into the sides ofer her neck; the blood vessels.  
"Sir, may I wear the collar?" Lily asked, eyes closing.  
"What's the magic word?" James teased.  
"Please."  
"Please, what?" James grinned.  
"Please, sir, may I wear the collar?" Lily opened her eyes and looked up at he rhusband, right into his eyes. Sirius' cock was coming to life, and a glance at Moony's said he was really enjoying the show.  
"Why don't you ask Sirius if his little friend can put it on for you? You're not really good at things like that," James mocked. She crawled over the bed on hands and knees to Sirius, who watched her and stared into her beautiful emeralds.  
"Please, Sirius-"  
"Sir," corrected James, and he swatted her small, albeit nicely shaped, rump. She gasped quietly.  
"Please, sir..." She paused to come up with a way to word her question. "May Remus put the pretty collar on me?"  
Sirius looked Lily over a moment, before looking over at Remus, who looked extremely excited. His eyes were alive for the first time in a long time.  
"I suppose," he conceded. He liked control over Remus, and he liked teasing his body, but he definitely wasn't the same sort of dominant as James. He wasn't good at it, he knew, but he hoped they wouldn't mind terribly.  
Lily crawled to Remus and handed him the brown bell collar, and he chewed the side of his bottom lip, moved her pretty hair carefully out of the way, and did the collar up. She sat back and twisted her upper body with a grin; the bell jangled and her breasts swayed.  
"Sirs, may I please put Remus' collar on him?" Lily asked brightly, voice like a hopeful child, and looked back and forth between James and Sirius.  
"I don't reckon you deserve to," James commented. Lily looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "I mean, I think you should ask your host as sweetly as you can, and I just don't believe that you are,"  
Lily whimpered and looked at Sirius, then Remus. James beckoned the latter to him, and unsurely, Remus crawled to James and sat by him. Sirius sat up and realized his sock was still on, but was soon distracted by Lily crawling between his legs and placing her beautiful face on Sirius' thigh, very close to his not-quite-hard prick. She arched her back so far Sirius was worried she'd break it, and she swayed her arse back and forth. Her lovely eyes shone up at him, and Sirius couldn't even manage a snarky remark. He was uncomfortable. He'd never had a bird naked before him, and having Lily Potter be the first was a bit odd. Sirius showed the restraint of not looking to Remus for a comforting gaze; Sirius was the dom, the strong one, the masculine one. He was also a big boy.  
"Sir, may you let me put your pet's collar on him, pretty pretty please?" She cooed, rubbing her damp lips against his foreskin. His prick twitched in response, liking the sensation.  
Sirius looked over at James, who was appraising Moony, deciding what to have him do. "Prongsie, d'you reckon that was her sweetest?"  
James looked up at him and tsked. "Nah, she'd have done better by showing you her naughty little cunt. Guess she misses out," James grabbed the black collar from Remus and put it on him, and Lily whimpered.  
James glanced up at Lily like an afterthought. "Ask if you can suck him to make up for your mistake," The Chaser ran his hands over the newly collared Remus and the latter shivered, eyes fluttering shut.  
"Sir, would you please let me atone for my mistake by allowing me to-" But Sirius didn't want to hear her beg, so he nodded and grunted his approval.  
She swallowed half of him in one go, and Sirius hissed in a breath. Her mouth was nothing like Moony's and his hand shot out for his submissive's, who gladly took it. James looked up.  
Her cheek's weren't filled with saliva as Remus' always were, and her teeth were smaller and sharper, making him very aware of them in a neutral way. Her tongue was small and darty and it circled him, her lips small and encompassing unlike Moony's larger, more cushiony lips. Her sucking was the same sensation, though she didn't know all the right places to lick, or to suck, or to rub her teeth against. Sirius closed his eyes and felt dread fill him at the wrong, dirty feeling filling his brain.  
She swallowed the rest of him soon after, and the feeling of her throat on his foreskin made him groan. He squeezed Remus' hand, then pulled him forward.  
"Lick her," he hissed through closed teeth.  
Remus didn't respond as he moved behind LIly, and Sirius felt her moan vibrate his cock. Sirius let his head hit the wall.  
But when James started moving, he half opened one eyes to look over at him. He was moving behind Remus, lifting him up a bit by the rear. "Can I take him?" Prongs asked in a slightly uncomfortable voice. He was straight, Sirius knew, but he really, really, liked the idea of anal, and since Lily had just said she didn't...  
Sirius let out a delirious chuckle and nodded, feeling blindly beside him until he found the oil and tossing it half heartedly at James. Sirius sat up, pulling Lily's face with it, and she was stretched out, presenting herself better to Remus and probably James. Remus' brown hair bobbed behind Lily's bum, and sienna eyes came in and out of view. He had been kneeling before Lily, but James had pulled his legs back so that the sub was straddling him and leaning forward into Lily's snatch. His hands held her hips. James was lubing his member up, stroking it to firmness, and Sirius turned his neck so that he could watch.  
Being dormmates and having shared a bed with the bloke, he'd seen him hard before and had even allowed him to wank one time when Peter and Remus occupied both lavatories. It hadn't really been a big deal; Sirius hadn't been looking or anything, and James was silent when he did it, even with the lube and the fast strokes. James' handsome face held a look of concentration as he looked between his prick and Remus' hole.  
"What kind of preparation does it need?" James asked, spreading Remus, after he finished.  
"Finger it. Don't worry; we've already cleaned it," SIrius said, holding Lily's red locks and basking in the feel of her mouth, which was doing a much better job now that it had grown accustom to his cock and all the right points to hit. She let off of them whenever James spoke to him, or when he was speaking. She was a good submissive.  
Moony, technically speaking, was not. He liked having all sorts of things done to him, but he was not in the least bit obedient, especially not to Sirius. He provided the funnest, most colorful commentary imaginable when shagging Sirius, and Padfoot honestly had to admit that that was his favorite part of sex. Now, however, he was being very mild and quiet, and his boyfriend did not know why.  
He heard Moony's familiar grunts and groans as James fingered him, and Sirius examined his best mate's face. His lip was curled up a bit in disgust, but his eyes shone with tentative curiosity. He was smiling through his lip curl, though, and it was an odd sight. He glanced up at Padfoot and grinned completely.  
"I think your pet likes me," Prongs teased, and from Remus' inhale, Sirius could deduce that he'd added a second finger. They both saw Moony's head bob unceramoniously against Lily's twat.  
"I think my pet should hurry up and make the lady come," Sirius said, and Lily purred against Padfoot's dick.  
Remus pulled up, face soaked. "She hasn't already?' he asked, and she nodded.  
"Face down," James said, and Remus made a face at Sirius before obeying. Sirius laughed.  
"That face you made earns you less prep. Prongsie, I reckon you should go from two fingers to your prick. He's taken cock enough that it shouldn't hurt too much," Sirius remarked condescendingly, but teasingly, and James laughed before pulling his fingers out and putting his manhood in it's place.  
He went slowly, for Moony's sake, but his eyes rolled back soon after his prick hit his soft, pillow-like insides. Sirius could imagine it, tight and moist and begging to be sank into. Sirius pulled Lily's head up by her hair and quickly turned her so that she was peeking over Remus.  
"Watch your sir," he remarked. "Taking that lovely little ass. Aren't they pretty?"  
Lily nodded. "Yes, sir."  
"Come sit on my cock," Sirius suggested, holding his erection so that she could easily sink onto it. He held her hips, though, so he could speak. "Push Remus closer, so Lily can taste her pussy, Prongsie," Sirius pulled Lily's 'honeypot', still slick with Remus' spit as well as her own aromatic juices, onto his prick, spearing her, and she cried out happily.  
James walked Remus forward and Remus shuddered, then easily found Lily's lips and kissed her sweetly. James watched his wife bounce happily on his best mate's cock, watched Sirius reach forward to experimentally grope her breasts. The taboos and anxiety in Sirius were soon abandoned when Lily's new sensation overwhelmed him.  
It was very unlike anal, though it had it's similarities. The texture of her walls were rather similar, smooth and mobile around him, the skin- for lack of a better word- in little bumps with creases between them. She wasn't deep enough to fit all of him, but she took most of him, and if he'd had pubes he'd look buries to the hilt. She bounced on him but kept him deep, which was a shame because he liked to pull almost all the way out and plunge right back. She was moaning and groaning and gasping into Remus' mouth, and the latter was grunting and breathing heavily. It was a lovely sight, and it brought him a bit closer, though Sirius had a very high endurance and wasn't near finished.  
Remus, however, did not, and Sirius wanted him to finish somewhere useful.  
"Moony," he hissed, barely capable of speech. "When you're close, tell me, and you can... Can come... In Lily's mo... Mouth, like she did... Y-you," Sirius shifted beneath Lily, and she had to lean back more to ride him. Soon, she simply put her legs behind her like Remus, and Sirius took the opportunity to switch to his knees and grind his head into her cervix, which all but lifted up; he felt her ass against his hips and she whimpered in pain. She didn't use the safe word, or even 'mercy', so he continued and lapped up her girly whimpers with his ears.  
Then he started slamming in and out of her, and she soon became incapable of kissing Moony. Her cheek rested on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. Sirius had one hand on the back of her knee, keeping her stable as she kneel precariously, and one on her arse and she slammed into her pussy from behind. Remus had one hand in the thinnest crook of her waist, and one reached forward to bury itself in Sirius' hair. The dom leaned forward, bending over Lily, to make it easier, pounding into Lily with wild abandon. She was a moaning, cooing mess through one pair of lips and a dripping, slick mess through the other.  
James pressed his chest to Remus' back, too, Lily clutched at his hand. Padfoot and Prongs grinned at one another before Lily purred out a request.  
"C-could sirs sn-snog, pl-please?" she begged pathetically. Remus nodded, seconding her desire. Sirius and James met eyes, and they debated without words.  
James smooshed Remus against Lily and pressed his lips to Sirius'. His lips were much similar to Remus' in siz,e and their mouths soon matched the rhythym of their thrusts into their respective partners. Sirius reached down to grind Moony's prick into Lily's swollen, rather large clit. They both groaned.  
The quartet continued on like that until Remus sputtered something about being close. Sirius motioned James back and he walked Remus away. Sirius bent the beautiful girl on his cock over until she was split roasted between him and his lover, and she swallowed his pre-covered prick, all five and a half inches, in one swallow.  
Remus cried out and Sirius knew he'd come the moment her mouth took him inside. He laughed teasingly at his lover and motioned for James to hurry up and finish, lest Lily would have a lot more sucking to do. Her pretty mouth had to be tired.  
Remus was whimpering incoherently, his body bent so he could keep his fingers buried in Sirius' mane of hair, his other using the small of Lily's back for support as Lily suckled him still and James reamed him, plowing into him as fast as Sirius had ever seen anyone go. Remus was sputtering and Lily pulled away; he was spent, but didn't seem to want James off- or out- of him. Lily let her face fall to the bed underneath to watch her lover in her friend, and Sirius slammed into her as hard as he could, dull nails clutching at her hips.  
"You like that, Moony?" Sirius growled at his boyfriend, who nodded. "How big does he feel in your naughty little arse? He's longer than me," Sirius felt Lily squeeze around him. He was wider than James, though.  
"S-so l-lo-long," panted Remus, voice delirious and high-pitched. "S-so-so dif-different."  
"How's Padfoot feel, Lils?"  
"Thick," she gasped. "He's r-ripping me in t-two,"  
"You love it, don't you?" hissed James. She nodded.  
Sirius was growing bored despite the lovely feel of her, and pushed her forward until he was out of her. "Too bad," Sirius muttered, then moved to the side. James grinned at him and Lily whimpered, her noise almost sounding panicky.  
James was getting close, Sirius noticed. He moved Lily by lifting her and set her next to her lover, grabbing the sex tote and pushing one of Remus' largest toys into her pussy. She mewled loudly.  
"Too bad I can't plug your arse," Sirius tsked. "Feels lovely, even to me, and I hate prick in mine."  
Lily only writhed beneath him, and he sighed. He took some roped and tied her legs closed, bound her ankles and arms, and tucked her knees up, binding her wrists under her bum. He put clamps on her nipples and she whimpered.  
"Lily gets nipple clamps," teased James, his voice deep and gutteral. He was very close.  
Sirius grabbed the remote for the toy in Lily and turned the vibration on high as it went, and she cried out. Sirius flicked her bell once before climbing to lay before Remus, opening his legs.  
"Suck me, babe," Sirius said, and Moony took Sirius' cock in his familiar mouth.  
"S-s-sir," Lily cried out. "C-c-come wi-with w-w-with Si-si-Sir-Sirius, pl-ple-please," Lily stuttered out nonsensically, and James growled.  
But Remus knew how to work Sirius up to orgasm fast, and not even five minutes later, Sirius grabbed Moony's hair and shot his seed into his lover.  
James did not even a second after his mate gave the hint, filling Moony with hot spooge. That was one of his favorite things; he'd have Sirius come in both of his holes, over and over again, until he couldn't come anymore.  
James stumbled away from Remus when he finished, sagging onto the bed, then lay his head next to Lily's hip. Remus clambered up Sirius and nuzzled his lover's cheek.  
"D'you swallow?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. "Good. Give it to Lily, in a bit. Keep it in your mouth a bit longer first.  
Sirius played with the remote until Remus couldn't bare the bitter taste of his lover's gravy any more, and kissed the ginger, letting her have the lukewarm cream.  
"Can we crash here?" James asked, and Remus nodded.  
"Can I stay tied up?" Lily asked, and Sirius laughed at her.  
"Long as you want," James smirked out and put her head on the pillow. He lay on the leftmost side of the bed- Sirius' side. Remus lay on Lily's right, and Sirius took his new spot on the right edge of the bed, spooning Remus. James turned the lamp off as Remus pulled the three blankets on their bed up, and Sirius handed James Lily's remote. Moony's arse leaked James' jizz onto Sirius, but he didn't mind.  
"G-goodnight," Lily said shakily, and the three boys replied in unison.  
As Sirius lay there, he remembered all the things he'd forgotten, thing she hadn't forgotten in a while, and he prayed that the others- especially Remus, as the session had been all for him- had forgotten, too. They'd acted like they had. Sirius thought that was the best gift they could've given Moony, in the form of an odd (albeit fun) fourway between four very close friends... The gift of forgetting.


End file.
